


After Everything He's Done

by fightableomo



Series: Little Witcher [5]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: ABDL, Age Play, M/M, NSFW, Non-Sexual Age Play, ask to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:21:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23328430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightableomo/pseuds/fightableomo
Summary: It's the morning after Geralt gets his ass rightfully spanked. He wakes up big for once but quietly muses over everything Jaskier has done to get their relationship to this point.this is a nonsexual kind-of kink fic (lot less so than normal), please read and understand all tags before reading
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Little Witcher [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641898
Comments: 7
Kudos: 95





	After Everything He's Done

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to the discord for editing, and thanks to @pissenlit for being a beta

Geralt was the first to wake, as he usually was. Instead of sitting in bed with Jaskier as he normally would, he peeled himself away from the bard. He grabbed the chamber pot and quickly used it before going to the washbasin to wipe off his crotch and buttocks. He had wet his nighttime diaper as was becoming routine. 

It only ever happened when he was put to bed with a diaper, and Jaskier was doing that every night they were together. It was always the same excuse, ‘I just want to make sure my little guy stays clean.’

He could still remember hearing those words the first time.

_Jaskier had just finished redoing the diaper around Geralt’s waist. The man sat up and went to pull up his trousers, “I don’t think you need practice anymore, and I don’t need them.”_

_“You don’t know that,” came his cool reply, “I just want to make sure my little guy is all dry.” As he spoke, his blue eyes searched the taller man’s face for something. And he could tell he didn’t find it as his face fell ever so slightly._

_Geralt grunted, “Rest assured, I can handle it.” And to his credit, he had been handling it well, with no accidents to speak of in the last two weeks. Well, save for at night._

Geralt started to get dressed, looking over to Jaskier with a little bit of guilt in his heart. He knew he hadn’t done anything wrong, but he felt bad whenever they had quiet time together and he defaulted to ‘Jaskier’ and not ‘Daddy’. 

The bard even called himself Daddy as a badge of honor. And now Geralt was wasting their playtime by waking up rather mature. He sighed. 

_“Will you quit checking me, Jaskier!” Geralt let out his frustration at having his diaper checked for the umpteenth time that day._

_“I just want to make sure. You’re deviating from your usual schedule is all, I just need to make sure you’re not wet and lying to me.”_

_“I told you, I don’t need that schedule anymore, Yennefer fixed that issue.” Or mostly did. He could only feel his bladder if it reached a ‘ten’ on any scale of fullness. But still, any heads-up was better than none._

_“I just wanted to make sure, love. You can’t blame Daddy for being too careful.”_

_That word stopped Geralt in his tracks. He looked back at the bard, something fierce poking through the momentary confusion, “What did you just say?”_

_“Daddy? Oh please, like you’ve never heard that in any sense other than biological. Girls call me daddy all the time.”_

_His nostrils flared. “I’m not some squealing farm girl with wet panties, Jaskier. You may not call yourself daddy in any relation with me.”_

_He rolled his eyes, “You’re fussy.”_

_“I’m an adult.”_

_Another eye roll followed, “Whatever. But if you’re going to get mad at me for putting a title to the service I already provide you, you should really blame Yennefer. She called me your daddy first. She let me know you had come looking for your daddy in wet and messy pants.”_

_A flush traveled up Geralt’s neck and into his ears, “I hardly see how her teasing words are any grounds for you to knight yourself with such a title.”_

_“Well, you seem head over heels for that damned witch, I’m surprised you would disagree with her in any way.”_

_“Lust has no bearing on logic for me, unlike you.”_

_“I’ve never been lusty, only in love.” That was a lie. “Love can do all manner of things to one’s mind. But, let’s just agree to disagree. I’ll call myself daddy, and you can call me whatever you want.”_

_“I think I’m rather fond of sticking with ‘bard’.”_

_“That’s cute. Ask the bard to change your wet nappies. So impersonal, Geralt.”_

_“I’d rather impersonal than to call you daddy.”_

_“You’re just saying that because you feel big right now, we’ll see how you feel when you’re little and need daddy.”_

_“You’re never going to get me little again if you call yourself daddy.”_

After Geralt got dressed, he took a seat at the small desk opposite the room and sighed, looking over the torn plush that sat on the surface. He sighed and reached a calloused hand out to stroke the inanimate horse’s nose. 

Jaskier already did enough last night by spanking him, the least he could do was to stitch the poor thing back together. So, he went to his saddlebags and pulled out his small, oft-unused sewing kit and sat back down to do the work. 

_It had been in the fabric sector of Cintra that Geralt first saw the horse. Not many places outside of large cities sold such extravagant, premade toys. Most of the time, you took fabric scraps and made them up at home. But not here._

_A series of cutely proportioned stuffed animals were lined up for a booth. One of them just so happened to be a horse, brown and white just like Roach with a yarn mane to boot. He couldn’t help if he stopped and stared._

_Most people stared back but didn’t comment, figuring whatever he was staring at was on a supernatural or criminal nature._

_Jaskier, however, followed his gaze and smiled, “Cute, huh?”_

_He grunted, and the bard took that as an affirmation to keep moving. He’d file the knowledge that Geralt liked stuffed animals away for future use, but as it was, they had to keep moving._

_Geralt didn’t budge._

_Sighing, Jaskier came back to him, “Bud, we have to keep moving, we have an appointment to keep.”_

_“_ You _have an appointment to keep.”_

_“Yes, but you agreed to be here with me. Now let’s go.”_

_“Buy me the horse.” It wasn’t a natural follow up to Jaskier’s demand, but Geralt didn’t care for natural dialogue, just up frontness._

_Jaskier sighed, “I can get you a stuffed animal later, I don’t want to buy a premade one, those are expensive.”_

_“You can afford it.”_

_“So can you! Go and buy it yourself.”_

_“I’m not going to demean myself for a toy. You buy it.”_

_“Give me some of your gold and I’ll buy it for you. I don’t have the money for that right now.”_

_He huffed, “I know you do. We literally just picked up one of your fancy embroidered suits today, I saw your purse. If you can afford to buy that, you can afford to get me the horse.”_

_Jaskier huffed again, “I’m not buying you a horse if you’ve done nothing to earn it. And before you say it, coming with me to the city is not earning a toy. We already worked that agreement out. Now let’s go.”_

_He reached out and took his hand, giving it a futile tug. Again, Geralt didn’t budge._

_Another huff, “I’m not buying it. You can sit here and pout all you want I’m leaving.”_

_Before he could leave again, Geralt finally tore his eyes from the toy and pouted at Jaskier, “I just thought a toy from my daddy would be nice.”_

_A blush ran up Jaskier’s neck and reddened the tips of his ears as he tried to assure himself he heard correctly. Geralt had finally called him daddy, after months of no response._

_He ended up buying the horse._

Roach the smaller ended up with a slightly shorter leg, but she was fine. Geralt smiled at her and put her down on the bed, letting her stay and reassure Jaskier when he finally decided to wake up. He then went and prepaid for whatever breakfast Jaskier might order when he woke. 

And then started a rather boring day of hunting for contracts.


End file.
